This invention relates to a rotator system and particularly to the use of a rotator system for antennas with self-synchronization of a position indicator which controls primary power.
In antenna rotators, a drive unit including a rotatable shaft is usually located at a remote point such as on a roof top and a local control unit is usually at the receiver (top of the television set for example) to preselect direction and provide a local indication of the rotated position of the rotatable shaft and control power to the drive unit. The drive units usually include an end stop to prevent rotation of the antenna for more than about 360.degree.. This is to prevent twisting and pulling of the feed line wires about the support mast. Occasionally, the drive unit and local control unit lose synchronization and the drive unit reaches the end stop position before the control unit is de-energized, leaving power on. The drive unit motor could be damaged unless power is manually shut off or power shut off by synchronization is achieved.